playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sackboy/Gameplay
Overview Sackboy makes use of his Popit Menu to create a variety of items to use in battle. Sackboy is usually comfortable at distance from opponents but he does have combo capabilities up close. Sackboy will often sit on the side of the battle and use his Air Shooter to launch his Jam Session and Cakeinator at opponents. Bounce Pad Bounce and Checkpoint Popout allow Sackboy to easily escape pressure. Movelist *'Slap Happy --> Slap Chop' - - A quick two-hit combo (starts out with a left slap, and finishes with a right slap, knocking the opponent upwards). *'Grabinator Grab' - or - Sackboy pulls the opponent in his grasp, but because of the opponent's weight, he simply slams them to the ground. *'Gripple Grapple' - + - Sackboy uses his Gripple Grapple to attack the opponent. If it catches the opponent, it will pull Sackboy towards them, knocking them higher up. *'Bounce Pad Shield' - + - Sackboy pulls out a shield that can reflect projectiles. Can knock the opponent away at close range. *'Spinning Slap' - (Air) - An aerial circular slap attack. *'Air Grabinator Grab' - or (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Gripple Grapple' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Bounce Pad Shield' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Jam Session' - Sackboy forms a ball made of jam, tosses it into the air, and smacks it away. *'Jetpack Corkscrew' - or - Sackboy equips his jetpack and charges forward, knocking the opponent down. Can be charged to increase power, knocks the opponent away if charged. *'Jetpack Jump' - + - Sackboy equips his jetpack and charges in an upward trajectory, launching the opponent into the air. *'Checkpoint Anchor/Popout' - + - Using his Pop-It menu, Sackboy creates a Checkpoint. Press Down + Triangle to come out of the Checkpoint. This is a good escape maneuver. *'Air Jam Session' - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Jetpack Corkscrew' - or (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Jetpack Jump' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Checkpoint Anchor/Popout' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Cakeinator' - - Using the Cakeinator, Sackboy tosses a giant piece of cake forward that knocks the opponent down. *'Air Shooter' - or - Using his Pop-It menu, Sackboy creates a fan that pushes the opponent away. *'Bounce Pad Bounce' - + - Sackboy creates a bounce pad that causes any character touching it to jump into the air. *'Electric Panel' - + - Using his Pop-It menu, Sackboy sets down an electric pad that electrocutes the opponent if they touch it. *'Air Cakeinator' - (Air) *'Air Air Shooter' - or (Air) *'Air Bounce Pad Bounce' - + (Air) *'Air Electric Panel' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Boxing Glove Sticker Surprise' - or - Sackboy grabs the opponent and prepares to punch them, but his Pop-It menu appears and creates a boxing glove sticker, which Sackboy leaps over as it punches the opponent. *'Spiderweb Sticker Surprise' - - Sackboy grabs the opponent and tosses them up into the air before his Pop-It menu creates a spiderweb sticker that temporarily traps them. *'Anvil Sticker Surprise' - - Sackboy grabs the opponent and his Pop-It menu creates an anvil sticker, to which Sackboy moves to the side as it crashes on the opponent. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - - Sackboy ducks and covers his face with his hands. *'Evade' - + or - Sackboy hops to one side. (Super Moves) Category:Character Gameplay Category:LittleBigPlanet Category:PSASBR